


On the Forest Floor

by wildenettles



Series: KakaZabu Fics [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Dirty Talk, Focusing more on Zabuza's more caring side, Getting Together, Kakashi is gay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not a lot but it's there, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slightly OOC maybe, Top Momochi Zabuza, Zabuza is gay, at first, kakazabu, probably the start of a series, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenettles/pseuds/wildenettles
Summary: Kakashi loses his virginity to Zabuza in a forest. That's it, that's the plot.





	On the Forest Floor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one of those people who love bottom!Kakashi and since there was no fic of that for this particular OTP of mine, I decided to fix that. 
> 
> Feel free to lynch me if you want, or leave suggestions for future fics in the comments below.

"After all that talk about wanting to get fucked hard," Zabuza says, "You don't seem to enjoy it very much."

  
Kakashi bites his lip and glares up at the Kiri nin standing between his legs. They're pressed against a tree, the bark digging into Kakashi's naked skin and leaving scratches. Zabuza holds him up, thick muscular arms able to carry Kakashi as if he weighs nothing. For a brief moment, Kakashi wonders if he's any heavier or weighs the same as the sword that Zabuza hauls around. Either way, Zabuza hasn't even broken out in a sweat. Kakashi, on the other hand, feels totally wrecked. So far only Zabuza's cockhead has slipped into Kakashi's tight hole, but the stretch burns and Kakashi can't tell if he likes it or not.

  
He knew it would hurt. Judging by the smutty homoerotica he'd read in private, the first time was meant to hurt. But they were also meant to use oils or lube, something to help slick the way in, make it easier for both parties. But he and Zabuza had rushed it, using Kakashi's spit to slick up Zabuza's cock and fingers. The fingers hadn't been too bad, strange since Kakashi was used to his own, but nothing he wasn't prepared for. The thick, blunt head of Zabuza's cock was another thing entirely.

  
Kakashi's barely taken all of him in and yet he feels like he's going to collapse. His breathing is ragged, struggling to keep himself together on the cock that feels like it's breaking him.

  
"Kakashi," Zabuza says, softer this time. "We can stop."

  
"No," Kakashi hisses, clenches his jaw and his legs, holding Zabuza there. "It's just... I'm tense."

  
"I can tell," Zabuza snorts, "You've got a death grip on my cock. Relax. It'll go a lot smoother if you just relax.  


"Kakashi wants to snap that he knows, that he's read a lot about this and knows what to expect, but that doesn't sound like the best response right now. So instead he tilts his head up and says, "Kiss me."

  
Zabuza smirks and obliges, leaning in to capture Kakashi's lips with his own. Kissing Zabuza is nothing like how the books made out kissing to be. It's better. Zabuza kisses like he fights, with the same power and focus, and like how he picks up Kakashi's fighting style by watching him, he quickly learns how Kakashi likes to be kissed. He scrapes his teeth across Kakashi's bottom lip before trailing the faint marks with his tongue. Kakashi sighs into the kiss as he's inching further down onto Zabuza's cock. Another spark of pain flares up his back and he almost clenches up, almost tenses again, but Zabuza slides his tongue into his mouth and the warm taste of him makes Kakashi's head spin. He's pushed further down onto Zabuza's cock and he can't get over just how full he feels, how thoroughly fucked and they've not even started yet. Finally, Zabuza's hips are flush against his own and he can feel the heavy weight of Zabuza's balls against his ass. Kakashi tears his mouth away from Zabuza's to let out a long, shuddering moan, eyes slipping closed.

  
"There you go," Zabuza cups the side of Kakashi's face with one hand, still holding the shorter ninja up with the other, and Kakashi clings to him. Zabuza gives an experimental thrust and both men hiss as Kakashi clenches. "Shit, Kakashi you're so fucking tight."

  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Kakashi attempts to smirk up at Zabuza, blinking through the tears that threaten to spill free.

  
For a second he forgets how observant Zabuza is.

  
"Are you crying?" Zabuza asks, "Does it hurt that much?" There's a small tinge of panic to his voice and Kakashi swallows hard.

  
"Getting the cock in is the hardest part right?" Kakashi says, curling his hands around Zabuza's shoulders. "I'm fine, just... Just move. I'll feel better when you actually move."  
Zabuza stares at him intently, but when Kakashi begins to rock his hips himself, he relents and pulls out a little only to slam back in. Kakashi cries out, nails digging into the Kiri nin's skin. Zabuza only grunts in response, building a slow and careful rthym of fucking.

  
He doesn't want to hurt him, Kakashi realizes. Even when Kakashi had practically begged for this, taunting Zabuza into fucking his brains out, the Kiri nin won't do it. Not if causes Kakashi pain.

  
That makes something flutter in Kakashi's chest. He knows there's a softer side to Zabuza, he's seen it with his interactions with Haku and even with Kakashi's own genin. Zabuza's a much better and more patient teacher than Kakashi is, though he may deny it. Vehemently. And that may involve his sword.

  
But Kakashi didn't think he'd ever be on the receiving end of that tenderness. Then again, he didn't think he'd be on the receiving end of a _lot_ of things.

  
Gradually Zabuza's thrusts pick up speed and Kakashi moans at each stroke inside him. He tilts his head back, exposes his throat and Zabuza eagerly kisses up the flushing skin, lips and tongue trailing up a path to the copy nin's ear.

  
"See how well you're taking my cock now, Kakashi? A little patience goes a long way. But you were just too eager for it weren't you? So desperate to get a cock inside you."

 

Kakashi shivers at the whispered words and nods.

  
"Such a good, pretty little cock slut you are." Zabuza pulls away and there's something devilish in those dark eyes of his that make Kakashi's knees weak. The Kiri nin drops his hand from Kakashi's face to grab his hip again, the grip almost bruising, and pulls out almost completely before shoving his cock back in. Kakashi makes a strangled sound, toes curling at the slow drag of the cock inside him. His hands fall from Zabuza's shoulders to his arms, feeling the flex and curl of the muscles there as they hold Kakashi and guide his hips into the next few thrusts.

  
"Talk to me, Kakashi," Zabuza says, "Tell me how much of a cock slut you are."

  
"How... How can I be a cock slut," Kakashi grits out, not thinking, "If you're my first?"

  
Zabuza stills, and for a second Kakashi can't figure out why he's stopped until the realization kicks him in the head. His eyes snap open. Zabuza is staring right back at him with furrowed brows and a dark look in his eyes.

  
"Are you serious?" Zabuza says slowly.

  
Kakashi is trembling, his legs wound tight around the taller ninja's waist. Zabuza's cock is still deep inside him, hot and thick and the stretch hurts so good. He rocks his hips back, tries to get Zabuza to move again, to forget, but the Kiri nin grips his hips and holds him there, a growl slipping out. Finally, Kakashi relents, head thumping back against the tree.

  
"No-one in my village knows," he says, then takes a deep breath, "That I prefer men."

  
Zabuza loosens his grip, not enough to drop Kakashi, but enough to let him grind back onto his cock. Kakashi groans, fingers digging into Zabuza's biceps, almost sobbing with relief. "It's not... It's not as bad as it once was but I still-" 

  
His breath hitches as Zabuza rocks into him, his cockhead bumping against Kakashi's sweet spot.

  
"I still fear the backlash," Kakashi continues, voice almost cracking as Zabuza thrusts again, harder this time. "Of being seen as less of a man."

  
Zabuza growls again and Kakashi shivers. He can tell by the twist in Zabuza's expression that the Kiri nin finds this stupid.

  
"So what made me different?" Zabuza asks, slowly rolling his hips into Kakashi. The copy nin rocks back, frustrated at the slower pace, at not being pounded like he wants to be, but Zabuza grabs his hips again and stops Kakashi from fucking himself on his cock. Kakashi's nails bite into Zabuza's skin but the taller man doesn't seem to care. He merely watches Kakashi, his deep grey eyes thoughtful, and Kakashi's heart almost skips a beat.

  
Kakashi takes a shuddering breath, tries to think of why. Why Zabuza caught his attention where no-one else had, why he felt comfortable enough to flirt with him, to touch him, to be touched by him, to kiss him and then spread his legs for him...

  
A needy sound rips from his throat, hands scrambling to clutch at Zabuza's hair, to tug him close and kiss him again. A deep rumble comes from Zabuza's chest, something possessive and dark that makes Kakashi's toes curl and lightning soar through his blood. When Kakashi pulls away their lips are only an inch apart, their breaths mixing together.

  
"I don't know," he says against Zabuza's kiss bitten lips. "You just are."

  
That seems to be good enough for Zabuza. The man lifts Kakashi away from the tree, cock still pressed inside the copy-nin and lays them both on a soft patch of grass. He then grabs Kakashi's legs, hoisting them up over his shoulders and makes Kakashi arch his back.

  
"You wanted it hard and deep right, Kakashi?" He asks.

  
Kakashi can barely get a word out, feeling like he's swallowed cotton. He meets Zabuza's steely gaze and nods his head. Without further warning Zabuza starts moving, fucking into Kakashi with deep, powerful thrusts that hit Kakashi's sweet spot perfectly everytime. The cries that come out of Kakashi are practically whoreish. He pulls at the grass, hands clenching and unclenching, until a particularly deep thrust makes his eyes roll back and hands grabbing for Zabuza's arms. The taller man chuckles and lets Kakashi's legs drop down to wind back around his waist again, leaning over the lankier ninja. The gleam in his eyes is downright predatory.

  
"You know, I never understood the hype of fucking virgins," Zabuza says, pulling Kakashi's hands away so he can pin them to the ground beside Kakashi's head. Their fingers lace together, and for some reason that contact makes heat rise in Kakashi's already sweating face. "But, now I think I do."

  
Kakashi licks his lips and doesn't miss how Zabuza watches his tongue with interest. "Oh yeah?"

  
Zabuza leans in close and presses hot open mouthed kisses along Kakashi's jawline. "Yeah. The knowledge that only I have ever seen you like this, that I get to be the first to fuck you and fill you and make you come," Zabuza pauses, lips curling into a smirk, "It does things to me."

  
Kakashi swallows thickly. "I hope that means you'll do more things _to_ me," he says.  
  


That makes Zabuza chuckle, and Kakashi can feel that inside him. He moans, arches his hips up into the next thrust and cries out when Zabuza slams into his sweet spot again. Kakashi's cock jolts and precum slips out. He's so hard it hurts and he feels as though he's going to burst.

  
"Come on, Zabuza" he gasps, "I need you to cum-"

  
Teeth graze the skin of his neck and Kakashi moans, head flung back against the grass.

  
"I rather like the sound of my name on your lips," Zabuza purrs, "Especially when you're begging and desperate."

  
Kakashi stares up at Zabuza with his heavy-lidded eyes, panting for breath. "Zabuza," he says and notices how that makes the taller man shiver, "Bite me."

  
That's all Zabuza needs before he sinks his teeth into Kakashi's neck, ripping more noises from the smaller man below him. More precum leaks from Kakashi's cock and he wants to touch it, to jerk himself off as Zabuza thrusts into him, but being fucked into completion sounds good too.

  
Zabuza bites and sucks more marks into Kakashi's skin, peppering his throat with lovebites that will bloom purple in the morning. He gives a playful nip to Kakashi's chin before kissing him, full of tongue and teeth and the faintest taste of blood.

  
"Zabuza," Kakashi's voice is hoarse from crying out, "I need-"

  
"I know," Zabuza's voice is softer, almost tender, as he pulls back and lets go of Kakashi's hands to grab his hips again, "I know what you need."

  
Zabuza fucks into him with inhuman speed, the slick sound of their hips snapping together filling the small clearing. Kakashi can barely make a sound, too fucked out to do any more than pant and tremble and grab at his own hair in frustration. Zabuza watches him the entire time, his eyes blown black with lust. When Kakashi finally cums it's like being shocked. His entire body goes rigid, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he trembles all over, cum shooting from his cock and hitting his stomach. He clenches around Zabuza, moaning and panting and barely able to keep his eyes open even though he wants to see Zabuza cum too.

  
The Kiri nin fucks him through it, slow, careful rolls of his hips at first and gradually building up to the hard, fast pounding from before. When he cums it's without warning, grinding deep into Kakashi and stilling. Kakashi groans at the heat that fills him up, his cock giving a sudden half-hearted jerk. Zabuza leans over him, pressing wet kisses against Kakashi's collarbone and chest, rocking their hips together to get as much as his cum in Kakashi as possible. He doesn't pull out until his cock is soft and Kakashi is pulling away from the over sensitivity.

  
"Fuck," Zabuza hisses as he eases out, a trail of cum following his cock and leaking from Kakashi's well-fucked hole. "Look at you."

  
Kakashi swallows and tries to lift himself up from his elbows and see what Zabuza sees. The Kiri nin presses two fingers against his hole, letting his own cum spill over them before pressing them inside. Kakashi hisses.

  
"I can't-" He starts but Zabuza shushes him, using his other hand to gently stroke down Kakashi's heaving stomach.

  
"Next time I'm getting you a plug. Keep you nice and wet and open for me to use whenever I want, with only my cum slicking you up. Would you like that?"

  
Kakashi makes a needy sound, rolling his hips onto Zabuza's fingers despite how sensitive and sore he feels. "Next time? You intend to keep this up, Zabuza?"

  
Zabuza meets Kakashi's eyes. "I don't intend to share you, if that's what you're asking."

  
The copy-nin can't help but shiver at that and yanks Zabuza in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering the whole Zabuza finding Kakashi's fear of being seen as less of a man for being gay isn't directed at Kakashi himself. He doesn't think Kakashi or his fear is stupid, he thinks the concept is stupid. For Kakashi to be disregarded as a man or a shinobi just because he's into other men. 
> 
> Zabuza is not about that life. He'd fight homophobes in the street.


End file.
